


made to blow you away

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrianne is an assassin and Jeff is her handler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made to blow you away

Jeff tested the ropes around his wrists as the microwave gave a beep of completion.

There was little give in the cords and even less chance of escape -- the Program ensured proficiency in restraining captives, among other things -- and so he was left to make himself comfortable where he sat. The chair was solid and as unyielding as the ropes, forcing him to sit up straight as he kept his eyes on the light coming from the kitchen, but the carpet was soft beneath his socks.

He almost wanted to call out, see what was taking her so long, but resisted the urge. He knew how much Palicki liked quietness after a job (and he knew they had some duct tape in one of their packs in case she decided that quietness should be enforced.)

Fortunately, he wasn't kept waiting long. 

When Palicki came strolling back into the main room, Jeff was pretty sure she was wearing more weapons than clothes. His gaze jumped between the blades first, taking in the ones resting against her hip and thigh, before roaming over the two guns tucked into her shoulder holsters. 

She had another knife in her hand, a stiletto with a silver bolster, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the pizza rolls skewered on the dagger.

"You want one?"

Jeff shook his head, stretching his legs out in the chair. "I'll pass."

"What, my pizza rolls aren't good enough for you?" Palicki smirked. "I see how it is."

Jeff couldn't resist giving the ropes another subtle tug as she stepped closer. He'd been with Palicki a couple of months now, long enough to get accustomed to most of her quirks, but that didn't rid him of the itch of nerves that came with being bound and incapacitated in a room with a well-armed operative.

(Although if he was honest, he'd be just as nervous in a room with an unarmed operative.)

His years with the agency had given him a stellar poker face, however, and he didn't let his discomfort show when he asked, "How'd it go?"

"Swell," Palicki said, sliding another pizza roll off the blade with her teeth. "Mr Rolston was a very nice man." Her eyes glittered when she smiled. "He was a bleeder."

Jeff nodded, ignoring the way his nervousness tried to solidify into fear. After all his time with Ackles and Aycox, he was used to a certain amount of insanity in operatives. "And security didn't give you any trouble?"

Biting down on the last of the pizza rolls, Palicki shook her head. She was blonde this week, her hair falling in curls around her shoulders, and Jeff watched them sway and bounce as she licked some stray sauce off the dagger.

"Nope." Apparently satisfied the dagger was clean, she threw it towards the wall, nailing the print of Warhol's Monroe between the eyes. Jeff's mind caught on their security deposit for a second before quickly dismissing it; the agency had cleaned up much worse messes than a hole in the wall of an anonymous apartment.

His attention was soon dragged away from the wall to more pressing matters -- literally -- when Palicki swung her leg over his thighs to settle herself on his lap.

"No trouble," she said, and it took Jeff a second to realize she was still talking about Rolston's security. "They all scurried along their paths, just like they were supposed to."

"Good," Jeff said, keeping his eyes forward when Palicki flicked open the top button of his shirt. "That's one less thing to worry about. And the cameras?"

"All disabled." She smiled, pleased and the tiniest bit unhinged. "They've got nothing on me."

Her eyes flicked down to Jeff's arms. He didn't even realize he was pulling on the ropes until she said, scolding, "You know you're not getting out of those. Don't waste your energy."

Jeff recognized Program-talk when he heard it. The Program was big on energy, on teaching operatives to conserve their strength and focus their efforts in the most efficient way, which was why Jeff had wound up tied to something after almost every mission Palicki had been on. After spending the day being hyperaware of everyone around her -- the guards, the cameras, the target, the alarms -- she liked to minimize things which required her attention, including Jeff's freedom of movement.

"Force of habit," he said with a shrug.

Palicki smiled wider. "You need new habits."

Her fingers caught on two more buttons, slipping them open to rest her fingertips against his chest, and Jeff swallowed. She'd disposed of her skirt and jacket, leaving her in panties and a white shirt that was only in place because of the shoulder holster on top of it. The buttons were open far enough for Jeff to see the pale pink of her bra beneath and his eyes lingered on the swell of her breasts as her hand moved down to the front of his slacks.

"Padalecki was there."

That snapped Jeff out of it.

"What?" He tugged on the ropes, more out of instinct than an actual attempt at freedom. "The fed? He was at Rolston's?"

Palicki gave him a patient smile, apparently far less concerned by this news than Jeff was. "Relax," she said, running her fingers over his collarbone and down his chest. "He didn't see anything. He didn't even know I was there."

"You sure?" Familiar annoyance burbled up in his chest. "I know he looks like a dumb kid but he's smart. Turned one of our best operatives."

Palicki smirked, resting her arms on his shoulders as she leaned in closer. "Do I look like Ackles to you?" The sparkle in her eyes faded, replaced by steel in an instant. "I'm good at what I do, Morgan. I don't take my eyes off the target because some fed flashes me a smile. We both know I'm better at this than Ackles ever was."

Jeff stayed quiet, waiting for her gaze to soften as she shook her hair back over her shoulders and said confidently, "Padalecki saw nothing. I would've killed him if he did."

Jeff couldn't argue with that. "What was he doing there?" he pushed, trying not to think about the way her hand was moving down his chest. "Was he there to see Rolston?"

Palicki's grin was almost childish. "Somehow I don't think he's going to have much luck there. And no," she said, hooking her fingers in Jeff's belt. "He was asking after some IT guy. Didn't even noticed me going out through the back."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "He's getting sloppy."

"Well, it's a good thing I have you to save me from the same fate." Pushing her curls back behind her ear, she leaned in close enough that their noses almost touched. "You know, if you're just going to ask me about Padalecki all night, I should really put some pants on."

Her lips curved in a wicked smile and Jeff bit back the rest of his questions. There was no imminent threat from Padalecki; they could wait until tomorrow.

She tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "Good choice."

Shifting forward in his lap, she ground lazily against Jeff's half-hard dick. Resisting the urge to check the front of her panties to see how wet she was already, Jeff stayed focused on the blue of her eyes as he asked, his voice as steady as he could make it, "And Rolston?"

"Knife," Palicki said, tapping her nails against his belt buckle. "Quicker than he deserved."

"How did you leave him?"

She kissed his bottom lip, her eyes never leaving his. "In pieces."

Jeff shook his head. "Restraint was never really your thing, was it?"

The familiar glimmer was back in her eyes when she shrugged, moving close enough for Jeff to feel the press of her breasts against his chest. "Not unless it's requested." Her hand rested over his slacks, palm rubbing against his dick through the material as she ordered, "Tell me to stop."

The slide of Jeff's zipper was the only answer that followed.

Palicki's hands were as efficient at this as they were with a gun. Jeff tipped his head back, relishing the cool air on his neck as she slipped her hand inside his boxers to ease his dick free. 

As much as he liked Palicki, he was under no illusions that this was anything more than a means to scratch an itch, like the pizza rolls or the ropes around his wrists. If he was honest, it made him feel better about it, like he was just being of service instead of taking advantage of someone the Program had already broken.

(That thought stayed firmly unvoiced, however. He figured it would sound more like a lie if he ever said it aloud, not to mention the risk of Palicki cutting out his tongue to prove a point about who was in control.)

He was given another firm reminder of the current hierarchy when Palicki leaned down to pull him into a kiss. Her lips were hot and demanding on his, her tongue curling against the roof of his mouth as her hands slipped down between their bodies. 

Pulling back for air when she kissed along his jaw, Jeff glanced down to see Palicki slide her fingers along the edge of her panties to pull them aside. His brain stuttered for a moment, wondering if this was something she picked up from another Program operative to save energy, but he focused in quickly at the brush of her fingers along the length of his dick.

Her pussy was slick against the head of his cock and Jeff found himself swept into a hungry kiss as Palicki settled the length of him inside her. She was hot around him, tightening with every twitch of muscle as she got herself comfortable on his lap, but even when she started to move, Jeff's attention stayed on the insistent crush of her lips against his.

Her tongue slid eagerly against his with fast, hurried strokes, as though she was near completion rather than just starting out, and Jeff couldn't do much more than groan when she canted her hips forward in a slow roll. Palicki laughed into the kiss, hands curled around his shoulders, and she pulled back to bite down on his bottom lip while grinding against him with steady intensity.

The sharp sting of teeth cut though the heat pouring through him and Jeff couldn't hold back a quiet gasp of "Fuck…"

His instinct to touch his fingers to his lips was curtailed by the ropes on his wrists. 

His answer as to whether she'd broken the skin came by way of the glint in her eyes as she licked a tiny splash of crimson off her lips. He could taste it himself, the insistent nudge of pain when he ran his tongue over his own lip and then the tang of coppery blood in his mouth, and he tried not to think about the way Palicki moved faster against him at the sight.

Hyper-conscious of the blades on her thighs and the guns in her holster, Jeff kept his eyes on her face, watching the sweep of her lashes and the sway of her hair as she rode him with brutal efficiency. 

Arousal pushed through the lingering guilt and nerves about hooking up with someone like Palicki and he managed a smile when he asked, "You into cannibalism now?"

Palicki laughed, that carefully-reared madness lighting her eyes as she leaned in to scrape her teeth along the line of his jaw. "Not today," she whispered, biting down on his earlobe. 

It was followed by a sweep of her tongue along the hinge of his jaw and Jeff shivered at the moisture drying on his skin. The room was cool but not cool enough for him to have almost six feet of Palicki on his lap, and he took a breath to slow the pound of his heartbeat as she kissed him again.

Her hair spilled down over her shoulders, brushing Jeff's cheeks as she tilted his head up into the kiss. She licked over his bottom lip again and again, balancing the pain with the push of her tongue past his teeth, and Jeff groaned when she tightened her grip on his hair to bare his throat for her lips.

Her body was hot and lean against his and when she sat back with a moan, Jeff couldn't keep his eyes from drifting down to where the sheen of sweat was visible on her cleavage. She braced herself on his leg, reaching back to just above his knee as she pushed her hips forward to get the angle she wanted. Her renewed moan told him she'd found it but he couldn't do much more than take it as she rode him harder.

Stifling a pleased moan, Palicki tilted her head back and drew in a deep breath. Gaze caught on the rise and fall of her chest, Jeff's eyes roamed over her collarbone, down to the brown leather of the holsters and the cling of the shirt to the curve of her breasts. Soft sighs fell from her lips, barely-there gasps of enjoyment which definitely weren't there to play to his ego, and Jeff let himself be ridden as she brought herself closer and closer to release. 

She wasn't looking at him anymore, was hardly touching him beyond her hand on his thigh and the slick tightness of her pussy around him, and so Jeff was left to concentrate on himself as Palicki focused on her own pleasure.

She shifted a little when he rocked his hips, moaning out a quiet hum of approval as Jeff thrust up as much as the ropes allowed. Her body moved easily against his, legs spread and hips forward, and he glanced down to see the cotton of her panties rub up against his cock as she slid herself down onto him.

Her pussy was wet and hot on his dick and even without the visual of Palicki's breasts framed by her shirt and her guns, Jeff wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer anyway.

He came with a groan, thighs tensing and hips pushing up as his release slid through him. He'd had stronger before, both with Palicki and without, but the bone-deep satisfaction was more than enough to keep him happy. He spilled inside her, the last waves pulsing out as she continued to work herself to completion above him, and Jeff smiled when he felt her come a few seconds later.

Her moan was quiet but there, a low gasp of happiness as she tipped her head back into the crush of her orgasm. She tightened around him, enough for him to feel every reflexive clench around his oversensitive dick, and when she sat back on his legs, he could feel wetness slipping down the length of his cock to his balls and the material of his slacks.

Jeff licked the last of the blood off his lower lip. "Satisfied?"

"Sufficiently." Smiling, Palicki rolled her shoulders before easing herself up off his dick.

The air of the room felt cool against the length of his dick after being inside the heat of her body for so long, and Jeff relaxed into the prickle of goosebumps on his arms when Palicki stood up to settle her panties back into place.

Come slid down his dick, the stain on his pants matching that on her panties as it came trickling out of her pussy, and Jeff tried not to stare when she swung her leg over to climb off his lap. Her knives glittered at the movement, sitting silver against her thighs, and he stayed very still when she reached down to tuck his softening cock back inside his boxers.

She didn't bother refastening his slacks as she said, stretching again, "I'm taking a shower." Her lips curved in a teasing smile as she ran a finger down his jaw. "Don't go anywhere."

She strolled away to the bathroom before Jeff could reply.

Testing the ropes around his wrists one last time, he settled back into the chair, murmuring under his breath as he watched her go, "Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
